What a Girl Wants
by carconee
Summary: What will happen when Claire starts to have feelings for Quil ? How will she get him to tell her his feelings? As her plan unfolds she will find her answer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic. I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, settings, and/or plots; all of which are Stephenie Meyer's. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What a Girl Wants**

I don't know when it started, but for as long as I can remember I have always had Quil. I don't know what it is, but something about him sends off this perpetual feeling of warmth and safety. That feeling has never failed to cheer me up when I am sad.

This is also the first time I can't tell Quil what is on my mind. Since I can remember there was nothing I didn't share with him. I think I have feelings for him that aren't entirely family like. He has always stepped up as a brotherly figure when I didn't have one, but now I want more.

There has always been some mystery about Quil and his friends. They always seem to drop their vices when I enter the room like they were talking about something so secretive that even I couldn't know. Who would I tell even if I did know what they were talking about? I didn't have many friends. I also didn't talk about my home-life with Quil and the guys to the people at school. They would think it was weird that the guys were so much older than me. Quil was my only real friend.

But the worst was definitely that I always feel like Quil is watching me. It wasn't in a stalker, pervish kind of way, but a warm and loving way. But when ever Quil saw that I saw him watching me he would turn his face, but not before I saw a tortured grimace replace his perfect smile. My smile.

I want to know why Quil looks at me like that. Does he have the same feelings as I do? There is only one way to make him notice me, and want me. I have to make him jealous.

At sixteen and a half (yes, I still count in halves and quarters) I haven't ever had a boyfriend. I am the only girl that hasn't been kissed. I haven't even gotten to first base, hell I haven't even started running from home base to first.

My goal is to find a boyfriend to make Quil jealous. Then he'll have no choice but to tell me his feelings; brotherly or not.


	2. Step One

**This is the second chapter of What a Girl Wants. I hope you enjoy.**

**I did not think of nick name Claire bear for Claire.**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Step One**

A knock at the front door broke me out of my reverie.

"Claire-bear? Are you there?" a very husky voice asked.

"I'm sorry no one by the name of Claire-bear lives at this residence. You must have the wrong address," I snipped.

"Oh come on Claire old habits die hard. I've been calling you that since before you could talk."

"I just don't like it. It makes me seem like I'm five years old. Look at me. Do I look like I'm five years old?" He looked but not at my face. He did the whole up-down thing, and then up-down once more before his gazed finally met mine. My cheeks were growing warm so I new they were an obscene shade of pink.

He chuckled, at my pink cheeks, I'm sure. Then his eyes showed so many emotions at once. It seemed that happiness and sadness were the strongest of the emotions. Some times I just don't understand why somethings upset him.

This boy sends me so many mixed signals it could drive a girl crazy. Or just crazy enough to cook up a great plan to make him jealous.

To kick this plan into action I felt like I had to make him feel a little bad before I laid the news that I was asked out by Mike from Algebra class. Normally it wouldn't mean much to be asked out, but Mike wasn't just any guy. He was not only the captain of the Varsity wrestling team, but president of the honors society, and a senior. He was perfect. All of the girls loved him, and the guys loved to hate him.

"Hey are you there? You kind of spaced out? Are you sick? Let me feel your forehead." He said in his doctor voice. He worries way too much.

"Don't you…" But I am no match for Quil's brute strength as he put his hot hand on my forehead. "Why are your hands so warm?" I've always wondered.

"I…um..well, I've always run hot. Why do you always ask?" he stuttered.

"How old are you?" He never seemed to age.

"Haha. I didn't know we were playing twenty questions," he said totally brushing off my question.

"Well since you won't tell me about your life I guess I have no choice but to talk about mine." I fumed getting ready to detonate the bomb.

"Good! I love to hear about your life." Some times he could be so weird.

"Well school is good," "Good" he cut me off. "I made friends with the foreign exchange student, Mary." "Uh huh." he cut me off again.

"Can you stop interjecting please?" he nodded

"And Mike Bevin asked me out to dinner on Friday at 6:30 in Port Angeles. He's in my algebra class." I said all in one breath to get it over with.

Quil looked kind of sad and taken aback for a moment before regaining his composure and said, "Sorry since you don't have your license and I have to…um…work on Friday night I guess you have to cancel." He said with a sly grin.

I knew he was going to blow with the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Mike is a _senior._ He has a jeep and he is coming to pick me up. I guess since you will be working you won't be able to meet him."

_Three…Two…One…Explode!_

Quil's face turned bright red. He stood up almost inhumanly fast and said, " Um I think I need to go for a…um…walk" And he stormed out before receiving an answer from me.

Plan to get Quil to notice, and fall in love with me; In action. Step one Jealousy: **COMPLETE. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys like Step One. My next chapter, Friday, should be up by Sunday or Monday. Leave a review if you liked it, if you didn't leave one too but be nice please.**


	3. Jealousy

**This is chapter three. If you didn't notice it is in Quil's POV. It is just Quil's reaction to Claire telling him about her going on a date with an older man, who isn't him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jealousy**

**QPOV**

"I can't do this anymore. I have to tell her. She is driving me crazy. What can I do, she wants to go out with what's-his-name?" Quil groaned, pacing a hole in the floor while filling Embry in on Claire's situation. "Every time I picture some other guy holding, kissing, my beautiful angel I just want to break something.

"Maybe she'll be better off with him. At least she'll be safer. He couldn't hurt her like I could," Quil said. He was internally kicking himself for what he was.

Embry tried to comfort Quil, "Well maybe if you had a punching contest you would win, but…"

"Not funny!" Quil glared at his best friend.

"Let me finish will ya?" Embry continued. "Like I said, you could hurt her physically, but I don't think that you would ever let yourself do that. She would be the most protected girl in the world with you, and the pack always around. Also I think that what's-his-name could hurt her much more emotionally."

"This Bevin kid, I heard he was a real player, and he dumps the girl if he doesn't get what he wants" Embry went on.

Quil frowned, "Please tell me we are thinking of totally different things."

"I don't think we are," now Embry frowned. "But don't worry you, the pack, and I will look out for her. Besides what he feels for Claire doesn't even compare to what you feel. He will move on."

DON'T WORRY? How could I not? This guy, OLDER guy, is going to pressure_ my_ Claire into doing things she isn't ready for. I'm going over there right now to tell she has to cancel her date." Quil exploded.

"What are you going to tell her when she asks why she has to cancel. You can't play the age card any more. She is old enough," Embry reasoned. "Besides you are too upset to go over there, you don't want to morph in her kitchen do you? Give it an hour or two. She isn't going any where."

Quil looked like he was relaxing and agreed that in an hour he would go to Claire's and talk to her about her date and hopefully convince her to cancel it. "Thanks for not letting me go over there and make a fool out of myself."

"No problem, Quil. What are friends for," He said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it isn't very long but I have to get through all of this background prestory stuff before I get into the longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed chapter three:Jealousy anyway. If you did leave a comment. Constructive criticism **


	4. The Talk

**This chapter is for bella raven cullen, thanks for being a great reviewer. You are what makes writing worth while. Here is chapter four: The Talk. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Talk**

**CPOV**

A few hours later I was crying softly into my pillow. Although I knew my plan to make Quil jealous had worked I didn't want to hurt him. The look of pain that was in Quil's eyes as he left was behind the lids of my eyes every time I closed them.

"I hurt him," she said softly to herself. Who would have thought that little old me could have hurt big, strong Quil.

All of a sudden I heard a soft tapping nose coming from the other side of my door. The person on the other side didn't wait for me to answer. I knew it must have been Quil, because he was never one for privacy when it came to me. He always wanted to know everything I was doing or thinking all the time.

The door to my room swung open slowly. It was almost like the person who was opening it was scared. "Why would Quil be scared of me," I thought.

"Claire…have you been crying?" he look appalled at the thought.

"No," I said curtly as I turned my head to hide the last few of my tears.

Quil walked toward me and sat on the edge of my bed. He put his warm hand under my chin and turned my face toward his. "I came to talk," he said as wiped away the few tears that remained with his thumb. I couldn't understand why but just the act of him wiping up my tears felt so good that it sent a chill down my spine.

He must have felt me shiver because he took his hand away from my face and continued. "I came here to talk to you about your boyfriend." As he said boyfriend his lips curled like he just said a curse word.

"Well technically he isn't my boyfriend yet," I said trying to lighten the mood. It worked, his eyes gleamed. "I mean we are just going on a date."

"Yeah that is what I came here to talk about. This will be a little uncomfortable and embarrassing so just sit and listen." It was like a command and I felt impelled to comply with his orders.

"As a friend and a person who happens to be a boy I know how the male mind works. Although he may seem nice he will always have on thing on his mind. Do you know what that is?" he asked.

This was really funny I thought to myself. Quil is really choking on something that he wants to say, but doesn't want to say it. I thought that I would make it a little difficult for him and make him explain. "Enlighten me," I said. His face fell.

His face struggled with a few different emotions before he blurted out. "Sex! Sex is what he will want from you." he looked enraged when he said this. "He will want this especially since he is older than you. He will expect more of you than a boy your age."

"Oh please! Are not trying to give me the sex talk? I already got that in seventh grade from my mother. And believe me that was awkward enough. You really don't have to do this." I almost screamed.

"Please. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He looked horrified at the thought.

Now it was my turn to get upset. "Quil I'm sixteen years old. I think I can look after myself. I also can't believe that you would think that I would let some boy sleep with me on the first date. Do you know me at all?" I screeched.

"No, no, Claire. I trust you. It's him I don't trust," he cried seeing that he hurt my feelings.

"Well you are going to have to get over your trust issues because Friday night I'm going to Port Angeles with Mike whether you like it or not!" I yelled as I stamped my foot.

Quil just nodded his head in defeat while he walked out of my room. He shut the door just as quietly as he opened it. I could barely hear his soft foot steps as he left the house.

As he left I got this sick, churning feeling in my stomach. I got what I wanted Quil was jealous, and he obviously cared enough about me to go through the embarrassment of talking to me about sex. If I got what I wanted then why do I feel this way?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed chapter four: The Talk. I wrote this up special for bella raven cullen because she is the best reviewer ever. I hope when you read this you comment too because I wrote this instead of the English essay I have due tomorrow. I don't think Mr. Barbato will like it when I tell him I was was writing english last night, just not about Hester from the Scarlet Letter, but about werewolves and their girl friends. I think he would send me to the nurse. ending babble now Comment please. It will make me happy.**

**Since I wrote 2 chapters in one night I don't think I will update this week again, maybe the weekend. I may surprise you though. Thanks-- carconee **


	5. Friday

**This is Chapter 5: Friday. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**bella raven cullen**

**8thbluemoon0vampire**

**LittleFairyAV**

**Bookwormm512**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight I do not own. Only the Almighty Meyer has the pleasure.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Friday-**

**Friday Morning**

**CPOV**

Due to my lack of drivers license Quil drove me to school this morning. The drive was more than a little awkward. It wasn't that there was nothing to say rather how to put the hundreds of thoughts into words.

Quil broke the silence after what seemed like forever. "Claire," he waited until I looked up. "I have to work for Sam this afternoon so I won't be able to pick you up, okay? Embry, Jake or someone will come to get you. Okay?" He said this while never letting his eyes stray from the road in front of him.

"That's fine." I mumbled looking down at my hands in my lap that I kept folding and unfolding. It was a sort of nervous habit I picked up when I was young.

"I won't be there to see you off tonight." It was a statement. I didn't think I was supposed to say anything. It was almost like he was also saying it to himself.

I could see the school coming up and soon he would pull up to where the other mothers were all dropping off their kids for another day and school. Quil turned to me and unleashed the full power of his eyes. He had beautiful eyes; they were the deepest most beautiful shade of chocolate brown I have ever seen. To top them off they were encased in long and thick black lashes. Looking up through his lashes he said, "While your parents are on their business trip they left me in charge. Okay? No later than eleven, or I'll come looking for you." I laughed. "I'm serious. Don't test me. Understand?" He didn't have to say that he was serious just one look in his eyes told everything I needed know. They said that Quil would bang on every door from La push to Port Angeles looking for me if I wasn't home before eleven.

To humor him is said, "Yes I understand. See you at eleven, Quil." As I hopped out of the car I felt him grab a hold of my jacket.

"Claire," he said softly. I looked up. "Be safe." After he said this he turned his head so that I could look into his face or explore his eyes one last time. After I realized that he wasn't going to turn around I started up toward the school. Even though I couldn't be sure I could tell that he watched me the whole time I was ascending the steps up to the front door of the school.

**- Four Hours Later During Lunch-**

I walked into lunch taking my regular spot next to Samantha. If I could call anyone my friend at La Push High it would be Samantha. She, like me, was very quiet at school, but was always thinking and analyzing things. I also like that when she had nothing to say she didn't speak at all. To us silence was the most beautiful sound.

But today, like most other days, our silence was disturbed by Nicole and her constant whining and groaning about unimportant, trivial, high school things.

"Did you see Juile Loyola's hair today? It looked like she just came out of the janitor's closet with Tom Murphy." She sniggered. "Oh! But that wasn't the worst!" she screeched. The gaggle of girls that usually followed her around were listening intently to the new tidbit of gossip they were about to be privy to. "The worst was Chelsea Colburn. Did you see what she was…" I just tuned her out. I assumed Samantha did the same by the spaced out look that took over her face.

I thought that I heard someone call my name, but I was still in deep though that I brushed it off. But when I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder I slowly turned my head. "Claire, hey. Now that I've got your attention," Mike Bevin chuckled. It was a nice laugh, but it had nothing compared to Quil's booming laughter. "Now that I've got your attention I want to talk about our date tonight." Nicole's drawl ceased as those words were uttered from Mike mouth. I smiled that only the thought of me going out with her crush would cause her to finally become speechless.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I said, enjoying the death glares I was getting from Nicole and her followers.

"Um well, I was thinking of picking you up around 6:30, and go see a movie in Port Angeles. Then maybe we can got to dinner or something," he said with a smile, but it also wasn't as stunning as Quil's smile. My smile, the one he only gave me.

"Sounds great!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "The only thing is that we have to back by 11:00; Quil's rule." I only muttered the last part.

"11:00?" He looked disappointed. "Why does Quil get to make the rules?" He shot back.

"Quil is in charge until my parents get back from their business trip. We also better get back before 11:00, or Quil said that he will come looking for us." I chuckled, but I Quil was dead serious when he said this.

"Okay, we'll be back before 11:00. See you at 6:30," he said and blew me a kiss. This made my heart flutter. No boy had ever blown me a kiss before, and certainly not in front of the whole school in the cafeteria. The low roar of the cafeteria became suddenly silent while trying to comprehend if Mike Bevin had actually blown a kiss at me.

Ironically I was saved by the bell that said to me that it was time for Bio. Yuck! The learning part wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Nicole was my lab partner. I would now have to answer all of her resentment toward me because I got to go out with Mike and not her. All throughout Bio she shot me death glares. I had to bite my lip to keep my self from laughing.

Finally the last bell rang, and I walked to my locker to put my books away for the weekend. I almost skipped my way to the parking lot when I remembered that it wouldn't be Quil who would be picking me up. A little crestfallen I started to search for my ride home.

I didn't have to look very far. I saw Embry and Jake standing out side of Jake beat up Rabbit with huge smiles on their faces. It was easy to spot them because, like Quil they stood about a foot taller than all the people around them.

"Hey what's up?" Embry shouted as he drew me into a huge warm bear hug.

"You're what's up. How tall are you anyway?" I joked. They always teased me about my height, but I was the normal one. They were just freakishly tall.

"Taller than you," He stated like always, brushing off my question.

"My turn!" Jake yelled as he also took me into a bone crushing hug. We were getting some weird looks from some of the mothers picking up their kids. I could understand. Why would two hot, young guys want with a sixteen year old me other than the obvious?

We piled into Jakes Rabbit. He loved this car. He used to tell me how he basically took a piece of junk, and got it run. He usually got teary eyed when he told the story, but I understand why. I heard him mumble something about like the name Bella once. She must have broken his heart or something.

"Claire, Claire. Are you okay?" Jake looked a little concerned. "You look a little out of it. Do you still want to go on this date?" he said hopefully.

"Of course I want to go. Mike is only the hottest guy around." Jake obviously didn't like my answer as he pursed his lips.

The rest of the drive home was awkward. Embry kept trying to change the radio station to ease the tension.

"Okay, we're home. Oh, by the way Quil asked us to say here to see you off." Embry stated while Jake pulled into my driveway.

"Okay. Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go take a shower." I looked at my watch, 3:45, I still had a little under three hours left to get ready. Then the games will begin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave me some feed back. I love to hear from my readers. This chapter was sort of long. It kind of took on a mind of it's own while I was writing it. The next chapter will be up sometime this week or this weekend. Stay cool!**


	6. The Date

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I love them, and they make my day. I hope that you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: My last name is not, nor will it ever be Meyers.**

* * *

******The Date**

**It was a quarter after five, and I still had an hour and fifteen minutes before Mike was due to pick me up. I decided to wear something that I normally wouldn't wear. I put on a light green tank top that Liz, my sister who goes to college in New Jersey got for me last Christmas. The green tank contrasted beautifully with my rich skin tone. With the tank top I wore a short jean skirt. The skirt would have been a miniskirt on anyone other than me because of my lack of height. The hem of it rested nicely at the middle of my thigh. And finally to dress up my relatively casual outfit I wore my three inch black pumps.**

**Then for my makeup I went for the classic- barely there look. Just some light blush, lip gloss, and some mascara. I look at myself in the mirror, and nodded my head. I thought that I looked darn good.**

**I looked at my clock on my night stand. 6:20. Wow only ten minutes till Mike gets here. I better get down there or Embry and Jake might eat him or something if he arrives early.**

**Embry and Jake were already looking up that stairs to watch me descend them. They must have heard the _clip, clip _of my pumps, they could be so loud but they were so cute.**

**Their jaws dropped when they saw me. I smiled, it wasn't every day that two twenty-something guys gaped at you like you were something good to eat.**

**Jake broke out his trance first. "Claire, well don't you um… pretty." Hearing Jake's voice Embry snapped out of it too.**

**"Yeah, Claire you look really good." he agreed. I could barely hear him mutter "Too good for your own good." Jake gave him a sideways glance, then brushed off what he said.**

**"Aw. Thanks guys. It isn't to much is it? I want to look nice, but not over dressed. Do I have too much makeup on, do I need more?" I asked quickly. I was finally starting to get nervous about the whole date.**

**"No. No Claire you look great." Jake stated like it was a fact.**

**"Thanks, I'm kind of nervous. This being my first date and all," I said in a dreamy voice.**

**The two looked kind of sad at this when finally Embry said, "I hope you two have fun. Just make sure you are back by 11:00, or Quil will have a fit. You know how he is when he worries about you."**

**"Yeah. I'll be good. Eleven, Scouts Honor." I said as I lifted my right hand to give the Scouts Salute. They both chuckled, and looked kind of relieve that I promised to be good.**

**"Oh and Embry and I will be here till you get home. Quil should be there then too. But don't hesitate to call if you need anything, or…" he paused "If there is a problem." He was being very serious. Wow it was like they were trying to make my date out to be the most somber event ever.**

**I was about to make fun of Jakes seriousness, but I saw head lights through the shades of my front windows. Then we heard a car horn. "That was rude. Why doesn't he come and ring the damn door bell?" Embry asked a little disgruntled.**

**I brushed off his comment. "Okay I'll see you guys later." I ran and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you guys, bye."**

**"Bye, Claire." The both said. "Be safe" was the last thing I heard. Quil must have paid them to say that.**

**As I walked down the front steps I noticed that Mike was out of the car, and leaning against the hood of his jeep waiting for me. He smiled as I approached. "Hello Claire. You look stunning," he said as he looked me up, and down which caused me to blush.**

**"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" I stammered. It was true, the blue button down shirt he was wearing only accentuated his piercing ice blue eyes. He was also tall, but nothing compared to Quil or any of the guys in my living room.**

**Remembering them I took a chance to turn back and look at the house only to see two beautiful brown faces pressed up against the glass of my front bay window. They saw me looking, and closed the blinds quickly leaving only a slit open where I'm sure they are fighting over who gets to look through the tiny opening to spy on us. But much to my chagrin Mike had followed my gaze and saw the would thing.**

**"Who are they?" he asked.**

**"Oh just friends of the family who want to watch little old Claire go on her first date." I blushed at my little admission. I hadn't meant to say that.**

**Mike just chuckled, and a weird look came over his face. "Oh well then let's give them a show." As he said that this he took my hand, and raised it to his lips. "You really do look stunning," he said and kissed my hand again. But this time he didn't stop; he kept on placing kisses up my arm to my elbow then back down again. In the distance I heard a piercing wolf cry like he was in immense pain. It sounded like it was coming from the woods that were just off to the side of my house, but because of the kisses I couldn't formulate coherent thoughts.**

**When our show was over he helped me into the car. I chanced another glance back at the window while Mike was making his way over to the driver's side. Embry and Jake's faces were plastered up against the window with total disregard for being seen by Mike or me. They looked very angry at our little display that just occurred, and looked ready to bust from the house and kill Mike.**

**When Mike finally drove past the La Push outer limits I finally relaxed.**

******-Dinner-**

**"Oh man, Claire, you should have have seen your face when the vampire was about to kill that girl. I thought you were going to have a heart attack." Mike chuckled again at my expense. In my defense the movie we had just seen was very scary.**

**I glared at him. "You should have known better than to take me to a scary movie. I hate them. Especially one about vampires, there are so many stories about then in La Push it would make anyone scared of the them.**

**"Yeah, but I protected you during the scary parts, didn't I?" I nodded. It was true. Every time and innocent person was about to be killed by the vicious vampires he would cradle my head against his chest, and rub circles on my hand while holding it. I had to admit it was pretty comforting.**

**We were now at dinner at a very romantic Italian restaurant called, Bella Italia. Mike was so sweet, he pulled out my chair for me and even placed my napkin on my lap. I could believe that Quil had be trying to warn me not to go out with him because he wouldn't treat me right. He was treating me like a princess.**

**After eating our dinner Mike order one chocolate moose. At first he just seemed to be watching me eat it with a look of longing on his face. I was about to say something but he spoke before I could. "You know you are so beautiful, Claire." he said this in a serious voice but his look of longing lingered on his face. What he said made me blush.**

**"What Claire are you looking at?" I joked.**

**He brushed off my comment. "Did you know that I wanted to ask you out the moment I saw you? It was on the first day of school in algebra class."**

**"Wow I didn't know you knew who I was until you asked me out." I said when I regained my voice. We just stared into each others eyes until we were rudely interrupted by the waitress asking if we were done with the moose. Mike nodded his head after he took one big spoonful, and shoved it into his mouth. I giggled when he managed to get some in the corner of his mouth. He tried but failed to get it with his tongue. I reached across the and touched the corner of his mouth getting the last bit of chocolate off his face. I didn't know what to do with the chocolate on my finger because my napkin feel to the floor half way through dinner and it would be tacky to wipe it on the table cloth so I just put my finger in my mouth and sucked the chocolate off. Mike's eyes sparkled when he saw this.**

**Mike got up. "I'm just going to go pay the bill, I'll be right back." he said. "Are you ready to go?" he asked when he returned. I nodded and he helped me with my coat. He was such a gentleman.**

**The car ride back was mostly silent, but it was nice because he just held my hand and we listened to the hum of the engine. It then occurred to me to figure out the time. _Oh CRAP! _I thought. It's a quarter to eleven and we still had a little over a twenty minute ride home.**

**"Mike! Mike! We only have fifteen minutes to get home and it is about a twenty five minute drive." He didn't say anything he just pushed down the gas peddle. I hoped against hope that there wouldn't be any cops cars hiding it the bushes waiting for a person speeding. That would definitely wouldn't help me get home faster.**

**Thankfully at 10:58 we pulled into my drive way. I let go of Mikes hand, and looked at him in the eyes. I then leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips, and quickly pulled away. His eyes were still closed, obviously he had thought that there would be more to the kiss. "I had such a great time, Mike. I'm sorry about the kiss being so short. I will definitely make it up to you next time."**

**He smiled. "You better. Get into your house now. It looks like Quil does not consider your driveway home so the 11:00 rule is still in affect." I followed Mike's gaze and saw none other than Quil standing in front of my bay windows looking rather upset.**

**"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." Before I hopped out of his jeep I stole one last kiss, and skipped my way up to my front door. Although I skipped I was very nervous about meeting the very angry Quil that was to meet me on the other side of my front door.**

* * *

******I hope you liked the date. I think it was sufficiently long enough. I'd love to hear your comments about it. I think that the next chapter will skip a few weeks/months into Claire and Mike's relationship. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Reflection

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're great! This whole chapter occurs in Claire's head. She is just reflecting on her relationship with Mike. I hope it makes sense to everyone. :) **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer**

**Reflection**

It has been two weeks since I walked in from my first date with Mike. I thought that Quil, Jake, and Embry were going to be upset with me for letting Mike kiss me but it was deadly silent when I walked through my front door. I almost wished that someone would yell at me, but none of them could bring themselves to look at me. I just stood there in the threshold not really knowing what to do. Finally Quil looked up at me, and broke the silence.

**-Flashback-**

"Claire," his voice was husky, and his eyes were filled with pain. I was confused, what happened; did my date with Mike bother him that much? "You must be tired, you should get to bed." As he said this he, Embry, and Jake filled out of my house. Not once did Embry or Jake meet my stare.

"Oh... okay," I was at a lose for words. "I guess I'll see you around." When I said this Quil started to shake and hurried out of my house; leaving me stunned.

**-End Flashback-**

It nearly broke my heart thinking back on how much pain flashed through Quil's eyes. It didn't make sense that he would be upset because of me. He was Quil and I was just Claire. He was older and much more handsome than me. He could have any girl he wanted; he must have been upset about something else.

But it wasn't Quil's pain that was bothering me the most. It was Mike. Our second date was wonderful. We hiked one of the many trails on the reservation and when we got to the top of the mountain we had a picnic lunch. When we were done eating we just laid out on the blanket we brought relishing the slight breeze, and the sun that rarely came out. While I had my eyes closed I felt Mike turn on his side and prop himself on his elbow beside me.

**-Flashback Third Person-**

The sun was shining at just the right angle that light up Mike's face. He looked like and angel when he said, "You're so beautiful Claire," Claire blushed and turned her face. Mike reacted out, took a hold of her chin in his firm grip and said, "You know I never got payback for that kiss on our first date." A sly grin crossed his face.

"We wouldn't want you taking me home with out getting your kiss, now would we?" Claire said as the same sly grin crossed her face. She then crawled over to where Mike was laying down. Before she bent down to kiss him she looked straight into his eyes and saw the hunger that they held for her. That was all of the "okay" that she needed before she pressed her lips against his.

Claire was kissing Mike with gentle passion wanting to relish her first real kiss as much as she could. But after a few minutes of the light kisses Mike slide his tongue into Claire's mouth. She gasped and pulled away. "No, no Claire. Come on I want my kiss." At this he intertwined his hands in her silky black hair. She kept on trying to push him away but he took it Claire enjoying herself, and that she was trying to tease him. "Come on Claire. You are so beautiful. I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you on the first day of school." His hand inched up and under the hem of her shirt, and was caressing her chest.

"No." She said simply and pushed herself away. She turned away and curled up into a ball holding her knees. "Can you take me home, please?" That was all she said as she got up and started to hike down the mountain."

**-End Flashback-**

I remembered him being very upset that I didn't let him kiss me the way I he wanted to. He tried to mask it by talking about how great the lunch was that I packed.

When Mike dropped me off I nearly ran to the door thinking that Quil would be there, and I could tell him all that happened. I knew he would listen to everything I said, and comfort me. But he wasn't there. I haven't seen much of Quil since he went home after my first date. I've seen him in passing; they were always awkward conversations where only pleasantries were said and nothing more.

I wish that I had my best friend back. I miss his warm hugs, and his big stupid laugh. I don't think my jealousy plan is working very well on Quil. I think I just hurt him. On to plan B. The next date I go on with Mike I will break up with him. My reasons will be that he too old for me and expects too much out of me.

**I hope you enjoyed Claire's thoughts on her situation with Mike and Quil. My next chapter: Plan B will be up over the weekend hopefully. The school musical basically takes over my life. haha. If you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate in pressing that very pretty little blue button and leaving me a message.   
**


	8. Will Continue

Thanks for all of the support, and positive input. I glad to say that I will be update either tomorrow, or sometime over the weekend. Thanks to everyone to responded.

-Carconee


	9. Claire's Birthday

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and read my other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

**Claire's Birthday  
**

**CPOV**

Things between me and Mike have been a little forced since I pushed away from him on our picnic date. But for some odd reason he still wanted to take me out for my birthday.

I have also been trying to find the right way to tell Mike that I have to break up with him. I was thankful for this date because it seemed wrong to break up with someone at school or over the phone. Now I could do it face to face.

Time had just flown by since our picnic date. I don't really know how he is going to react. I was a little scared to say the least.

I was started when my cell phone blared some techno beat. "Hello. Who is this?" I asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Happy Birthday, Claire!" My ear drums were bombarded with Aunt Emily's chipper voice. "Isn't it exciting; your being seventeen years old and all." Emily continued. It was nice to hear her voice. I never realized how much I missed Emily's voice. As Quil made himself scarce over the past weeks I have also lost contact with Emily and the rest of the boys.

"Hi, Aunt Emily. How are you doing? I miss you. I haven't seen you in so long." The truth was that I really did miss them. Maybe when I break up with Mike things will go back to the way they were. By letting Mike into my life I almost forgot about the family that I already had.

"Claire, that is kind of why I called. I was wondering if you could come over and we could celebrate your birthday. I even made a triple chocolate cake. I know how much you like chocolate." The end sounded like she was pleading.

But it was true, I did love everything chocolate colored and flavored. My favorites were candy bars, coffee, the soft La Push dirt, Quil's Quilette skin, but most of all his chocolate eyes. "Sure Emily. I can't wait to see everyone, but I can't come over until nine-ish. I have something that I have to take care of first."

"Oh, okay. My house nine-ish. See you then." She sounded kind of unsure.

"I can't wait! I'll talk to you later. I love you" I assured her.

"We love you too." I barely heard the last part. _We, _who was _we?_Was someone else listening to our conversation? Was it just Sam, or someone else? These questions flew through my mind until I realized the most important part of her statement. By saying _we_she was telling me that I was still loved. No matter how horrible I have been, pushing everyone away. I was still loved.

A few hours later found me hopping into Mike's jeep for what is to be the last time. That thought should have brought sadness, but I only felt relief.

"You've been quiet. Aren't you supposed to be happy? It is your seventeenth birthday after all." Mike stated.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. I just can't believe that I'm seventeen already. It all goes by so quickly." In my head I was reminiscing about the past summers, Christmases, and insignificant days such as April fifth of four years ago.

"Uh huh." was his only response. I could tell he wasn't really listening. What did I even see in this guy in the first place? He is such an ass. I can't wait for the date to be over so that I can end things with him.

Without giving anything I said a thought he turned on the radio to a rap station. It made me wonder if he was ever listening when I spoke to him. We definitely had conversations about our likes and dislikes about music. And I told him of my dislike for rap music.

Out of necessity for conversation Mike finally spoke. I knew we were only about seven minutes away from the greasy spoon he was taking me to for a "romantic" birthday dinner. "So what is your favorite rap song?" He asked. He didn't seen very interested in his own question, but then again he was one for filling up beautiful silence with his stupid verbal diarrhea.

"Oh, I don't know. That is a hard question, but I guess None of It, by What's-Her-Name is pretty good." I played along.

"Oh, I haven't heard of that one. But I'm sure it has a great beat." Y_ou stupid idiot._ _I wonder why you haven't heard of None of It, maybe because I made it all up. You retard! _I screamed in my head.

Finally we arrived at the most sorry excuse for a restaurant I have ever seen. When the waitress came and asked for my order I already decided that I wouldn't get any form of meat from an establishment that should have a warning label on the pitchers. "What for you miss" she asked.

When I looked up at her the first thing that I noticed was her makeup. It was so caked on that she looked like a deranged Barbie doll. There was a fierce amount of blue eye shadow and eye liner which made her look like her face was painted on. I wondered what she looked like under all of her make up.

I just remembered that I hadn't ordered, and peeled my eyes away from her face. "I'll just have a house salad, and a coke. Thanks" I said as she took my menu that I didn't even look at.

Mike ordered a disgusting medium rare hamburger. I'll bet anything that he'll get sick from it later.

The meal passed with little intriguing conversation, just small talk and pleasantries.

We were on our way back from the "restaurant" where thank God I got to pick the radio station. I picked my favorite Classic Rock station. It was my favorite type of music because it was the only type of music Quil played in his truck. "Mike, pull over here" we were about a half mile from Emily and Sam's house. He did as I asked.

"Not in such a rush to get home are we?" He laughed and got that hungry look in his eyes. He pulled me into his lap and started to devour my lips.

When I could get a word in I gasped. "Wait Mike! I asked you to pull over so I could say something." he looked really ticked off but he stopped.

I continued when I had his attention. "First I'm not going to my house tonight, but my aunt's." He gave me a look that said "_this_is what you had me pull over for?" "I also needed to talk about us. I think that we need to take a break. We aren't good for each other. You could have someone much older, and more sophisticated than me." I could tell that I lost him when I said the word break.

His face quickly flushed with anger. "Are you breaking up with me? With me! No one breaks up with me!" I was starting to get a little scared, because his temper was rising at and alarming rate. He again pulled me onto his lap, and kissed me with much more fervor than before. But this kiss was harsh, and it hurt my lips.

"Mike, I'm sorry. Please stop! Mike, you're hurting me." I cried. He stopped, but the fire was still in his eyes. I was about to ask him to drive me to Emily's house when I felt a stinging sensation just under my right eye. It took me a second to realize that Mike had just slapped my face. My eyes were watering with pain. I knew by the amount of pain that it would leave a nasty bruise.

"Get out!" he roared. "Find your own way home. Do you wanna know why I asked you out? I just tell you. It was not because of your unnatural beauty," he sneered. "But a dare. I was dared to ask you out by Keith and Drew. Now who feels stupid?" he yelled.

The acid in his voice almost stung as much as his smack. I reached for the door handle, but not before I felt another sting of his hand flush against my left cheek.

I stumbled out of his jeep, and started to run. I ran with all that I was worth toward Emily and Sam's house. Toward family. I heard the engine of Mike's car roar to life, but go in the opposite direction.

Finally I made it to Emily's house. I had held it together to whole way there except for a few stray tears, but when I saw the house with all of its lights on they started to fall more freely. I ran up the porch steps, and banged on the door. I could hear someone yelling "Coming, coming. Hold your horses."

It was Embry who answered the door. His smile fell immediately. "Claire, oh God, what happened to you? Did someone hit you?" He raised his hand palm out to touch my cheek.

I just squeezed past him through the door. I looked around the room for my Quil. I'm sure I looked deranged. I was out of breath from running, my cheek was still red from the slap, and my eye was probably starting to turn black and blue. I'm sure my hair was a mess too.

It was then that I spotted him. My angel. It looked like he had been sitting in the comfy chair in the corner before I arrived. He stood there looking at me with a mix of worry, shock, and horror on his face.

I just ran to him, and threw my arms around him with all of the force that I had in my small body. My body trembled with a sob before I started to cry. "Oh Quil. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, so sorry." The flood gates then broke and I sobbing on Quil's chest. "Quil I was so stupid. You were right. All of you were." I cried.

"Shh. Shh." was all that he said, and he rubbed my heaving back. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." I could tell that he was dying to ask me what was wrong, but he wanted me to fell better first.

And it was true. I was safe now. I was with my Quil and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please R & R. The next chapter will be about Claire explaining everything that happened to Quil and the pack. It should be up next weekend. Thanks for reading. -carconee.**


	10. Coming Clean

**Hi, sorry for the delay. I know that school and life aren't good excuses, but they are they only ones that I can think of. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Recap: Claire Birthday:

Shh. Shh." was all that he said, and he rubbed my heaving back. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." I could tell that he was dying to ask me what was wrong, but he wanted me to fell better first.

_And it was true. I was safe now. I was with my Quil and I didn't want to be anywhere else._

I was woken up by the grandfather clock in the corner of the room which chimed eleven times. Eleven o'clock? How long have I been asleep? Just then the day's events started to flood back to me. I closed my eyes to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over away. The most vivid parts were of Mike man handling me and leaving me in the woods. The look on his face after he slapped me was pure of hatred.

Despite the feeling of abandonment I felt hot. Almost unbearably so. I then felt something shift underneath me, and with a small voice someone said, "Claire, Claire are you wake?" I knew that voice. It was the voice of the man that I loved. Quil, my Quil. I just wish that he was love me half as much as I loved him. This though made the tears slip down my cheeks. "Claire, please don't cry. Tell me what happened, please?" He begged.

The pain in his voice made me open my eyes. I was in the same position that I was in when I ran into the house sobbing uncontrollably just a few hours ago. He was so warm and comforting. I wish I could just stay like this, and not tell him what happened between me and Mike.

I looked around. It seemed like nothing had changed in the past few hours. Each and every one of the pack members were still sitting in the same place waiting for my response. For me to just say something. Sam looked at me in a worried fatherly way. His eyes piercing mine trying to figure out what had happened to me. To figure out what or who had given me a black eye and caused me to cry so many tears. Jake looked nervous. He kept on fidgeting, and every time our eyes would meet he would pretend that he found something fascinating on the wall. Embry looked was exactly fidgeting, but vibrating. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on something, and would try even harder when I caught Sam sending him glares. Finally Emily looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was always so keen on my emotions. Just like Quil she knew when I was sad, hurt, or upset about something.

I finally finished looking at all of the other gang members, and started to move my body so that I could look straight into the eyes of the persons who views actually mattered to me. I was aware that I hadn't spoken since I had woken up, but I think that people's eyes are the window to their soul and spoke much louder than words ever could. I looked into his eyes and was overcome by the look of pain, sadness, and sleep deprivation that they held. There were dark purple-blue circles under his eyes, and worry lines etched into his forehead. What have I done? Did I do this to the only man I could ever and will ever love?

I knew my silence was hurting him more than anything at the moment so I said the only thing I could think of. "Quil," he looked up in scared anticipation of what I was about to say. "I'm sorry." I let out a sigh, and it felt like half of the burden was taken off my shoulders. I was sorry. I let something so petty and stupid get out of hand. I didn't really like Mike, I never really did.

"Claire, you have nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay? What happened to you? Could you tell me please?" Quil was begging again. I couldn't stand it when he begs. Just like that I forgot about everyone else in the room. It was just me and Quil. I am going to tell him everything now, and hope that he will still want to at least be friends.

"I was so stupid. In a weird twisted way I went out with Mike for you." He didn't say anything she just raised his eyebrows, and waited for me to continue. "I didn't think that you would ever really like me…"

He cut me off. "Claire, I love you. I never want anything bad to happen to you. Your pain is my pain. Please tell me what happened. I can't wait any longer."

My heart soared when he said that he loved me, but I wasn't quite sure if it was a brotherly love that he meant or something more. "Let me just start from the begging, and everything will unfurl from there. Okay?" He nodded his head.

Here it goes. I knew I had to tell the full truth in order for it to be possible to get what I want. "For as long as I can remember you have been here for me; whether it be problems with my mom, or if I had fallen and scraped my knee. I have grown to love you. First it was fatherly when my parent would be away on business I would depend on you to act as my surrogate father. But then I got older and needed more of a friend than a father, and you were there every step of the way. But in the past few months the line between friendship and something more than that has been blurred."

"I was confused as to how you felt about me so I had to find a way to some how "test the waters." I thought that jealousy would be the easiest emotion to get out of a man. So when Mike asked me out it was only too perfect. I thought that if you felt for me you would get all upset that I was going out with an older man. But you didn't I felt like our relationship has been going backwards. That you were no longer my friend, but my guardian."

"By then it was too late to stop it with Mike. I was already in too deep. That is what I did tonight. I broke up with him. I realized that you were right, and that he wasn't right for me. It wasn't a healthy relationship." I finally stopped to take a breath. I didn't realize that I was talking to his chest and not his face the whole time. I brought my eyes up to his. They looked like they held even more pain than before.

Finally he said, "What do you mean by unhealthy relationship? Did he do this to you?" he gestured toward my left eye which I assumed was the one that probably different shades of blue and purple by now.

To answer this I had to look away. "Yes it was him. He also wanted more out of the relationship then I was willing to give. That usually made him very angry. When he would be kissing me he would try to slide his hand up my shirt, but when I tried to push him away he only kissed me harder. I knew I had to break it off soon."

Behind me I heard a crash. It was then that I realized I had said all of this not only in front of Quil, but the whole pack. I turned around and it looked like Jake had thrown a lamp across the room. His dark black eyes held a look of pure anger. As I gazed around the room all of the boys held the same emotion. I gazed fell on Emily who was sobbing on Sam's shoulder. "He touched you when you clearly told him to stop? I'll find him, and kill him" Jake's emotion turn from anger to murder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I though you told me everything?" Hurting Emily is the second worse feeling to hurting Quil.

"Please, Jake, don't go after him. It's all over now.. What I did was stupid. But what he did was wrong." I finally turned back to Quil. "Do you hate me? I only did it to see if you like me more than a friend and now you will probably hate me." I stared down at my hands.

The next thing I felt was a warm hand tilt my chin up so that he could hold me with his deep brown eyes. And he simply said, "I could never hate you." With that he brushed his lips lightly against mine. It happened so quickly I almost didn't believe that it happened. But my thoughts were confirmed when I heard the cat calls from the boys. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them. Uncle Sam looked like he could burst from pride for some reason and Aunt Emily was weeping again, but this time it was a happy cry.

"Quil?"

"Yes, Claire." He said with the most beautiful grin on his face. I take it that he enjoyed our quick kiss too.

"Can you take me home? I'm sort of tired." I yawed slightly afterwards.

"Sure, come on." We walked out to his truck hand in hand. I still wasn't sure as what exactly our relationship was at this time, but I didn't think it was the time to start asking questions. Soon he pulled into my driveway but neither of us made a move to get out. "You succeeded you know."

What? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Claire you have no idea how jealous I was the entire time you were going out with Mike. The truth is that I love you. I always have." His eyes went soft when he said this. "I've waited so long to tell you this, because I wanted to make everything right. There are still many things I need to tell you about my self. But I also want you to know that if I don't tell you something right away it is not because I don't trust. It is because either I am not ready to tell you, or you are just not old enough to hear it okay. But you will know everything in due time. Okay."

"As long as you will tell me everything, and love me then there isn't anything else that I want."

"Also Claire, I've waited too long for you, and I don't want to ruin anything about our relationship so we will be taking it slow."

"Sure, Quil." I smiled. I reached for the door handle.

"Oh wait." he exclaimed. "I never gave you your birthday present. I have a real present that I left at Emily's wrapped, and everything. But I like this present more." He said as he leaned over and captured my lips again. This time it was a little longer, but not by much. He left me wanting more, much more. "Get inside, Claire. Sleep well, and Happy Birthday."

I stepped out of his truck and nearly danced on the front porch. I could still feel the warmth that he left on my lips. Quil's short gentle kisses were one hundred times better than Mike's harsh lusty ones. Quil's were those of passion and most of all love. I walked up to my room, and laid down on my bed replaying Quil's kisses in my head. I thought that maybe if I repeated it enough I could dream about Quil and our future together.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Quil and Claire's relationship and how boundaries set up by Quil and Sam. Please R & R. Thanks to all who review. You are my motivation to get my butt writing. **


	11. Boogey Man

Sorry sorry sorry for not updating in like forever

**Sorry sorry sorry for not updating in like forever. Thanks to jalice14 for kicking my butt, via PM, and making me write again. I hope my next chapter is up to par. I've had a huge problem with writers block for this chapter. **

That night I dreamed that I was on the beach in some tropical local. The sun was beaming down on my entire body. In my dream I was very hot yet it wasn't unpleasant. Then a tropical breeze blew my hair away from my ears and I could have sworn someone whispered "I love you," sweetly into my neck, and gave it a sweet peck.

I awoke with a start. It took me a second to realize that I didn't just dream I was hot; I really was. That was an understatement. I was drenched in sweat. But how could I be this hot when my room was freezing. I couldn't figure out why my room was like an icebox.

Sitting up in bed I turned on my bedside lamp. "Huh?" I said, "I could have sworn that I closed my window before bed." I got up and walked over to the window. I was a little scared of what I might find when I looked out, but when I finally got to the window it was too dark to see anything. I took off my sweat pants because they were starting to live up to their name, and I was more comfortable in my oversized T-shirt that I stole from Quil a while ago. I just closed it and went back to my bed.

Something was off. I could feel it. I knew that I closed the window before bed, but somehow it was opened. That also doesn't explain why I was sweating when I woke up. I looked over to my left and saw that there was a slight indentation in the comforter which hinted that someone had lain beside me. "This is too weird. I can't sleep here tonight." I crawled out of bed and went into my mother and father's room with was seldom used. I made sure that I locked the door before getting under the covers again.

I looked at the bedside clock 3:47 a.m. "Good, at least I can get some more sleep," and I soon drifted off again.

**-- A Few Hours Later –**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Who ever you are please go away," I garbled

"Claire, are you in there? Why did you leave your room" I could tell it was Quil. I could also tell that he was confused. It made me smile. He usually got upset when I said or did something that puzzled him.

"C'mon Claire open that door it is beautiful out. You know you want to spend the whole day with us," another husky voice boomed. It was probably Embry but I could have been wrong.

"No. Quil knows where the key is let him get it." I grumbled trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine at 7:30 in the mor…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because I was up and out of bed yelling.

"7:30! You got me up at 7:30 on a Saturday?!" I screeched. Just then the bedroom door opened and three handsomely burly men walked through the door.

"Claire…" Embry started.

"No! Don't even think about talking to me at this ungodly hour!" I seethed

"Claire…" This time it was Jake.

"No! I bet God isn't even up at this hour."

"Claire, don't cut me off. What we were trying to say was to put some clothes on." Quil mumbled the end but I heard him. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing Quil's big white T-shirt that barely cleared my hips and red lacy underwear. They could see my underwear right through the shirt.

I turned bright red, and ran to my room. When I was decent I came out of my room and walked down to the living room where the boys made themselves comfortable. My cheeks were still crimson, but if they noticed they didn't say anything. Finally Jake broke the silence by asking, "Why were you sleeping in you parents room? Do you miss them or something?"

"Oh no. It is kind of a weird story. Forget it." I mumbled, but it only seemed to make them more interested.

"Ohh I love weird stories." Embry yelped.

"Shut up Call. Tell us, Claire!" Jake encouraged.

My eyes locked with Quils and my resolve just melted. "Well last night I dreamed that I was on some tropical beach, and I was so hot. Then I woke up and I was sweating."

"Sure you weren't having a wet dream?" Embry deadpanned which earned a smack from Quil, and a glare from Jake.

"No Embry, I sure it wasn't that. But it was weird because when I woke up I was so hot, but the window was open and freezing air was coming into my room. I could have sworn that I closed it before bed though." I saw Jake give Quil a sideways glance and him give as slight nod. What was that about? "So," I continued "I took off my pants because I was hot, and got back into bed but I saw that there was an indentation, like someone else had been in the bed with me. I went to bed in my parent's room because I was kind of weirded out. That is why you found me that attire this morning. End of story."

"Maybe you were sleeping with the boogey man," Embry joked.

"At least someone wants to sleep with me. You can't say the same can you, Call." I was amazed at my comeback. Embry feigned hurt before coming over to me and giving me a nuggie.

"So why did you come over here so early, other that to wake me up?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to take to hiking today. To take you mind off of that creep, Mike, and to do something fun." Jake said.

"Honestly, up till you said something. I had already forgotten about him." Quil grinned at this.

"Bring a bathing suit," He said. I thought we were going hiking, and it was way too cold to go swimming in the ocean. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled, "You'll see."

I went upstairs to put on hiking attire and grabbed a swim suit but all I could find was the lime green bikini that Kim had gotten me in attempts to get me to dress more "womanly" as she had stated it. But it would have to do.

We hoped in the Quil's truck and I called shot gun. "You ready for some fun?" he asked and his truck rumbled to life.

**The next chapter will be about the hike and Mike will come back for a little bit. But don't worry I just have to make it a little interesting. Leave a review if you liked it. Leave a review if you didn't too. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Thanks! **

**-carconee **


End file.
